The problem of oil contamination in the Gulf Waters created the need for a working procedure that will allow recovery and reclamation by restoring the oil's light density. This is accomplished through density control by adding light cycle oil, LCO, (density of 0.82 g/ml) to the waste emulsion collected. This procedure will prepare for both the higher density non-floating oil and the floating oil emulsion that may be near the same density as salt water, for collection using skimmers or centrifuges.